Yugi: Life is a Game
by Harem Master123
Summary: After the Ceremonial Duel, Yugi's friends start to ignore him. One day while Yugi is at school, he sees a pillar of light. After going into it, he meets a guy who turns his life into a video game Yugi/Harem Rated M to be safe
1. Beginning

AN I know you all are probably mad at me for not updating my other fics, but I had this idea and I wanted to make it. I am very inspired by RebukeX7's life is a game fics, but I am not taking any characters from his fics and putting them in this. The main character is Yugi, not Atem, AKA Yami. Sorry Atem fans. I hope you like this fic because I'm going to try and make it as good as I can.

I don't own Yugioh or its characters only my characters

_At the Ceremonial Duel_

Yugi and his friends watched sadly as Atem walked off into the Afterlife. Yugi looked down sadly, feeling the most depressed out of all of them since Atem was like a brother to him. Suddenly the room started shaking alerting everyone inside. They immediately left, not wanting to be crushed to death. After getting outside, they all watched as the place crumbled. Yugi just sighed and turned his head away not wanting to think about what had just happened.

His friends sighed and looked away, Joey and Tristian with pained looks and Tea with tears flowing down her face. Yugi felt even more guilty hearing her cry, but he shook it off and walked off with everyone.

_6 months later_

Yugi yawned as he rose up in his bed. He fixed one of his bangs and looked over at his alarm clock. His eyes widened as he grabbed it and yelled,"Oh no, it's 7:45!" He threw the clock onto his bed and jumped off his bed. He grabbed the Domino City High uniform, ran into his bathroom, and quickly changed out of his pajamas and into the uniform. After doing that, he ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. He put a piece of bread into the toaster and waited for it.

As he waited, Solomon walked in. "Oh hello Yugi," he said happily. Yugi smiled and said,"Hello Grandpa." Solomon just smirked as he looked up at the clock and back at Yugi. "Running a little late are we?" he asked Yugi who rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. The toast popped out of the toaster and Yugi stuck the corner of it into his mouth, waved to Solomon and ran off to school. Solomon yelled a 'have a good day!' but Yugi barely heard it as he turned a corner and saw Serenity trying to get across the street.

Yugi sighed, wondering where Joey was. He looked around, but didn't see Joey so he walked over to Serenity. "Hello Serenity," Yugi said while smiling up at her. Serenity jumped in shock, not expecting someone to say something to her, but calmed down when she saw it was Yugi. "Hi Yugi," she responded to him. Yugi looked around again and once again, he did not see Joey or Tristian or even Duke anywhere. "So Serenity where's Joey?" Yugi asked her.

Serenity looked down sadly and responded,"He ran off to school early today, muttering something about not wanting to see someone." When Yugi heard this, he looked down sadly knowing that Joey meant him. Ever since Atem went back to the afterlife with his friends from the past, almost everyone of Yugi's friends ignored him like the plague. Yugi figured it was because he looked almost exactly like Atem so he reminded them of Atem and because Yugi was the one who defeated Atem and send him to the Afterlife.

Yugi sighed and smiled up at Serenity again. "Serenity I can see you're having trouble getting across the street," Yugi told her causing her to blush in embarrassment and look away in shame. Yugi chuckled and slowly grabbed her hand making her look at him in shock. Yugi smiled at her with a faint blush before walking towards the road. Serenity gulped and followed Yugi, knowing that he is probably the only way she could get to school on time.

Yugi was able to get the cars to stop and get across the road with Serenity. He let go of her hand and waved good bye to her while she did the same. Yugi started to run faster hoping that he can get to school on time. As he started to gain speed, he silently thanked all the adventures he went on when Atem was still with them. Those adventures kept his body in physical condition and made him better in P.E. at school. After about 10 minutes, Yugi got to school, took off his shoes, switched them with the ones the school gives the students to wear, and emerged into his classroom just before the final bell rung. Yugi sighed in relief before looking around for his friends.

He saw them ganged up around Joey's desk. Yugi was about to go over and talk to them, but the bell rung making him growl angrily and walk over to his desk. He lied his head in his arms because he had an overwhelming sense of tiredness. As he lied his head down and started to zone out, he heard a voice in the back of his head. He shot his head up and looked around, not knowing where the voice was coming from.

Nobody else in the classroom was looking at him meaning it wasn't them and Yugi knew it wasn't Atem since he was now gone and Yugi was pretty sure he wasn't going crazy yet. He sighed and started to take notes trying to ignore the voice that he heard in his head, but it wasn't long until he heard_,"Yugi...Yugi..."_ Yugi stopped taking notes and looked around, but saw that no one was looking at him. Everyone was focused on the board in front of them which kinda freaked him out.

Suddenly a bright light appeared outside the window that was exactly left of where Yugi was sitting. This caught Yugi's attention. He looked away from the board and saw a great pillar of light right outside, but no one else seemed to notice. Yugi knew that, even though Atem was gone, he still needed to do something. He rose his hand catching his teacher's attention. "Yes, Mr. Muto?" the teacher asked him. Yugi faked a sick look as he put his hand over his stomach and said,"I'm feeling really sick, may I go to the nurse's office?"

The nodded his head and went back to lecturing. Yugi looked over at his friends seeing if they were going to say anything to come with him considering they always used to, but they just continued taking notes as if they didn't hear Yugi at all. He sighed sadly before leaving the room. Once he quietly closed the door, he immediately ran in the direction the pillar of light was at. After a few minutes, he finally reached the pillar of light. He slowly walked up to it and examined it.

As he examined it he heard,_"Yugi, come here,"_ come from the pillar. Yugi was cautious at first, but he touched it to see what happened. Unfortunately, this caused him to be sucked into the pillar.

_Unknown Location_

Yugi hit the ground harshly. He groaned as he sat up, holding his head in pain. He tried to stand up, but felt as if a force was pushing him down. He continued to try and stand, but it didn't work. Suddenly a woman walked up to him. She looked to be 5'5. She had shoulder-length black hair and green eyes. Weirdly enough, she had two horns sticking out of her head and a light blue skin. She was wearing a red blouse with a sleeveless leather jacket over it, a blue skirt, and high heels. Yugi blushed at her beauty and looked away from her.

"Here let me help you up," she said to him. She grabbed his hand and help him to his feet. Yugi was about to fall, but she slapped something onto the back of his neck. Yugi suddenly felt all the weight lift off him. "Woah I don't know what you did, but thanks Miss...?" he trailed off.

"Oh I'm Mercuria, but please call me Mercy-chan," she said with a smile. Yugi chuckled nervously at her nickname before looking around. The sky was completely white outside. He noticed that they were inside a very large building. The room he was in had a desk in the middle of it, a window in the background, the walls were black and red, there were a few seats around and a big swirly one behind the desk. There was also a laptop on the desk and a large screen TV on the wall.

"Um Mercy-chan, what is this place?" he asked her. She looked at him with a shocked face before smiling nicely and saying,"This is where my master lives. He's been wanting to meet you for awhile. He'll be here in a few minutes." She then left the room. Yugi looked around for a few minutes before sitting down on one of the chairs and sighed at how soft it is. He was about to go to sleep until the door to the room was kicked open and he heard,"Man! That was a great nap!" Yugi fell out of his seat and looked up at the new person with a sweatdrop.

The new person heard Yugi's ungraceful fall to the floor and smiled for a second before bursting out laughing. He walked over to the now standing Yugi and hit him on the back while clutching his stomach. "Nice fall Yug my boy, I needed some comedic relief. Believe it or not, Mercy-chan isn't that funny. Don't tell her I said that," he told Yugi. Yugi just dumbly nodded before shaking his head clear and looked at the person with an intense stare.

"Wait a second, . .You?!" Yugi asked. The guy looked at Yugi in shock. "Wow, never thought Yugi Muto would cuss oh well might as well introduce myself. I am the almighty and all-loving Tsukune!" he said while taking a stupid pose. Yugi looked at him with a disbelieving look. Tsukune smirked at Yugi and said,"I am the one who controls this dimension and I am the best duelist ever." Yugi's eyes lit up with fire making Tsukune smirk, knowing that would get a response out of Yugi.

"No you're not, I'm the King of Games! I am the best duelist!" Yugi yelled angrily. Tsukune smirked and knew what to do to keep a duel from happening. "Hehe I'm just kidding Yugi!" Tsukune started while putting his arm around Yugi's shoulders,"Now listen, I wanted you to come for one reason and that reason is because I have been watching you for a long time, since Atem was with you long."

Yugi backed away and looked at Tsukune with suspicious eyes. Yugi just now saw what Tsukune looked like. He had shoulder length black hair with a red streak in it, red eyes, and pale skin. He was wearing a black cloak (think Organization XIII black cloaks) and black gloves. He also had on a duel disk and a belt with a spot to hold a deck on it. He also noticed that Tsukune had a huge sword on his back and a small scar under his left eye. Tsukune smiled and then disappeared for a second scaring the hell out of Yugi. Yugi looked around to see if he could find the mysterious guy.

Suddenly he stepped back in shock as he saw the one item he thought that he'd never see again in all his life...the Millenium Puzzle. "Wh-what?! How'd you get that? It should be gone!" Yugi yelled at Tsukune who was digging in his ear nonchalantly. When he didn't get a response, Yugi yelled loudly,"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT?!" Tsukune looked at him shocked again.

"Geez cussing again, I must bring out the curser in you or something. Anyway, like I said before, I control this dimension and that gives me tons of power. Power like being able to completely go back in time and other fun things...hehehehe...Bwahahahaha!" Tsukune said before bursting out laughing evilly. Yugi backed away slightly before snatching the Millenium Item out of his hands while he was laughing. He then felt the old connection appear again.

"Now back to what I was saying before I got that. I've been watching you for a long time and seeing your duels and I've not been liking what I've been seeing," he said, confusing Yugi who had put the item on.

"W-What do you mean you haven't liked what you've seen?" Yugi asked him. Tsukune sat in his swirly chair and crossed his arms. He spun around a few times before stopping and looking at him with a frown. "Well look at everything that happened. Everything you went through and all that credit went to Atem and the love of your life fell in love with him as well. Face it Yugi when Atem was with you all, you were in his shadow, he basically took over your whole life and now that he's gone, your friends don't even want to hang out with you," Tsukune told him as he continued spinning which caused Mercuria, who had just walked into the room, to sweatdrop.

"B-But...he was my friend, basically my brother, I can't blame him for anything," Yugi said. Tsukune smiled and said,"And I'm not trying to blame him for that, but I am very pissed at the fact that your life was basically taken over by him and all friends started to like him more than you. In fact I opened that portal for you to come here so I can offer you a chance to start over and be the actual main character this time."

Yugi looked at him strangely, not understanding what Tsukune was saying. "W-What do you mean by that?" Yugi asked him as he gripped the chain that held the Millenium Puzzle. Tsukune smiled as he stopped spinning and put his arms on his desk. He leaned in closely and said,"What I mean is that I'm offering you the chance to restart your life all the way to before your first duel with Kaiba, but this time, you will be the one who does the dueling, not Atem. You will be the one who duels in all the duels you've had up til now, not Atem. You will be the main character!"

Yugi looked at him shocked before saying,"W-Why should I trust you?" Tsukune sighed before he smiled and got out of his seat. He walked around his desk and over to Yugi. He bent down to Yugi's eye level and smiled at him. "I only want to help you Yugi and trust me, there will be some changes this time around," Tsukune told him with a smile. Yugi looked at Tsukune closely, but he didn't see any deceit in the guy's eyes. Yugi looked down for a second before nodding. "Okay. I'll do it. Besides, it's feel good to actually have friends again," Yugi said.

Tsukune smirked before holding his hand out. Suddenly a deck appeared in it. "Hear you go Yugi. This is the deck you and Yami used in Battle City. I figured you deserve some advantages with the cards in these decks," Tsukune told him. Yugi took the deck and smiled at Tsukune after putting the deck in his pocket. Tsukune smirked evilly as he grabbed the sword and held it in front of Yugi. "Well Yugi, see ya later!" and before Yugi could say anything, Tsukune brought his sword down at Yugi making him freak out.

_Domino City High_

Yugi opened his eyes and looked around. "Arrgh! Not again!" Yugi heard coming from behind him. He turned around and saw Joey grabbing his hair and crying as Tea cheers. He looked at them in confusion until he looked down and saw Duel Monster cards in front of them. He looked closer and saw that Joey had lost. He was shocked. Tea couldn't beat Joey in a duel anymore meaning...

"I am in the past..."he mumbled. Joey turned to him and looked at him in confusion. "What's that Yuge?" Joey asked him. Yugi started waving his hands in front of him and said,"I didn't say anything." Joey, Tea, and Tristian looked at him strangely before shrugging and going back to dueling. Yugi looked down at the paper on his desk and sweatdropped. There was a small drawing of Tsukune giving a peace sign. Next to him was a speech bubble that said,

_Well you're in the past Yugi boy. Just a few days before you're duel with Kaiba. Remember this time, you are not switching out with Atem to duel and also to help out even more. I've added one surprise that you will find out after defeating Kaiba, if you do hehe. One tip for you, this is before the new rules in Duel City,_

_ Love,_  
_Your New Bestest Friend, Tsukune :D_

Yugi sighed and decided that he should start getting used to being in the past and also he had an idea revolving Joey.

AN Well this is the first chapter of my Yugi Life is a Game fic. I just want to remind everyone I'm not going to try and steal anything from RebukeX7 besides his fics were the things that inspired me to make this fic in the first place. This is a Yugi Harem before anybody asks and if you want a specific girl or duel monster in it just review for it, but it has to be from YGO. not GX, 5D'S, or ZEXAL. Also I was wondering, should I make Atem/Yami, Yami Bakura, or Yami Marik female in this because personally I would find it interesting if I turned one or all of them female.

Read and Review!


	2. My Life's a Freaking Game!

AN Okay chapter 2 of Yugi Life is a Game! RebukeX7 reviewed it and he likes it which makes me really happy! But anyway lets gets on with the fic!  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! because if I did Yugi wouldn't be left out so much

_Chapter 2: My Life's a Freaking Game!_  
Yugi sighed as he sat in front of Joey. He didn't get it! "Geez Yuge, beat me again. You really are something else huh?" Joey said. Yugi just faked a smile and thanked him before going back to mentally screaming and ripping his hair out. Why couldn't he teach Joey how to play Duel freakin Monsters?! Joey learned so easily the first go around, but this time, Joey couldn't beat an infant in a duel!

_"It's like something is keeping me from making Joey an expert duelist before Duelist Kingdom. Can he only be good in his duel with Mai?"_ Yugi thought to himself as he looked down at his Dark Magician. After a little while long, Yugi stood up and slammed his hands on the desk. "Come on Joey, we're going back to my grandpa's card shop. We're fixing you're deck up! I can't believe I was missing what you needed this whole time," Yugi said as he pulled Joey out of the cafe they were in while everyone else just watched.

After they left, one man stopped a waitress and asked,"You saw the midget pull the tall guy out of here too, right?" The waitress nodded. "Thank goodness," he said before going back to his coffee.

_Solomon's Card Shop_

Joey was looking around, smiling and laughing as he saw a ton of powerful monster cards, but instantly stopped after Yugi hit him on the back of the head with a rolled up newspaper. "Ow, what the hell Yuge?" Joey asked him. Yugi just smiled evilly before hitting him again and mumbling,"No cursing in my house."

Yugi then said,"You are not here to get more monster cards, you are here to get trap cards and spell cards to help your deck out. You are one of the most pathetic duelist ever Joey, sorry you had to hear that, and the only way you will get better is if you get some spells and traps to help your monsters out when they're in a jam. Now lets get to picking. Go and find 10 spell and trap cards that will help your deck before that clock says 5:00 p.m. or else you will suffer a fate worse than death and if I were you, I'd get a move on since it's 4:55 p.m." Joey paled at hearing this since he knew Yugi wasn't lying about torturing him after that whole mood switch Yugi had a day ago in school.

**Flashb-**"No! No time for flashbacks! Get to work!" Yugi yelled cancelling Joey's flashback. Joey sighed before grabbing a card and placing it on the table near Yugi. Yugi looked at it and smirked, seeing that it was Kunai with Chain. _"Seems that he is subconsciously picking out cards he used from the first run through,"_ Yugi thought to himself as he lied back, holding the newspaper close to his chest.

Right as it was going to be 5:00, Joey yelled,"Done!" Yugi smirked as he grabbed the cards Joey got. Kunai with Chains, Salamandra, Trap Hole, Copycat, Chasm of Spikes, Graverobber, Block Attack, Whirlpool, Negate Attack, and Dark Hole. He smirked even more as he noticed most of them were the ones he used the first time. "Nice job Joey, but here you go I think that you need these two cards, the Time Wizard and Shield & Sword cards," Yugi told him. Joey looked at them and smiled.

"Thanks Yug-Now lets start!" Yugi yelled, cutting Joey off as he slammed the newspaper onto the desk catching Joey offguard. Yugi grabbed Joey's deck, put the new cards in them, shuffled the deck, and gave it to Joey. "Now lets do this Joey!" he yelled happily as he skipped over to a table. Joey just sweatdropped and thought,_"What happened to Yuge?"_

Yugi smiled as he put his deck on the table and Joey followed suit. "Lets duel!" both yelled. They drew and Joey said,"I'll go first!" He drew and saw his Salamandra card.

"Okay, now lets see...to use this magic card, I must first do this!" Joey yelled as he sat down Flame Swordsman and then equipped it with Salamandra, raising its attack to 2500. "Woah! A whopping 2500 attack points, using spells rock! Um next I'll lay this trap card down and end my turn," Joey said. Yugi chuckled menacingly at this making Joey sweat nervously.

"Joey I'm happy you like spells, but when you lay down a face down card, don't say what kind it is!" Yugi yelled smacking Joey over the head causing him to mutter an apology. Yugi drew a card a smiled as he saw that he drew the Summoned Skull. He also took this chance to look at the rest of his hand and was shocked to find the Red-Eyes Black Dragon in his hand. _"Wait...why do I have this, this is Joey's and he doesn't have it yet...wait a minute...now I get it!"_ he thought to himself.

_Flashback to his meeting with Tsukune_

_Suddenly a deck appeared in it. "Hear you go Yugi. This is the deck you and Yami used in Battle City. I figured you deserve some advantages with the cards in these decks," Tsukune told him._

Flashback end

_"I did have Joey's Red-Eyes during that time...sweet!"_ Yugi thought as he placed a card on the table. "I use my Polymerization spell card to fuse my Summoned Skull card and my Red-Eyes Black Dragon to summon the Black Skull Dragon!" Yugi yelled as he placed the card on the field. Joey stared at him in shock while Yugi just smirked at him.

"Yuge! You have this powerhouse?" Joey asked him, but Yugi ignored Joey and yelled,"Black Skull Dragon, attack Joey's Flame Swordsman!" Joey growled as his life points dropped from 2000 to 1300. Yugi then lied down two more cards and ended his turn. Joey looked at Yugi's card and wondered what to do. He drew and saw that he got Time Wizard.

"What's this do again?" he asked himself quietly. He read the description, thought about it, and then nodded. "I play Time Wizard! I now use time warp!" Joey yelled. Yugi grabbed a coin and they decided to flip it 3 times since they didn't have the hologram version of it to decide if the time warp was a success. Yugi flipped it once, heads, twice, tails.

"Nervous Joey?" Yugi said with a smirk. Joey gulped and nodded only to groan as Yugi hit him again. "Don't be nervous! A great duelist doesn't get nervous!" Yugi yelled. Joey just nodded as he rubbed his head. Yugi flipped the coin again and...heads! Joey jumped up happily as a thousand years went by or it would have if it was a hologram duel. Black Skull Dragon now had 0 ATK because it was fossilized. Joey smirked as he then summoned his Garoozis.

"Now I activate Kunai with Chains! I now attach it to Garoozis and he gets an extra 500 attack points! Now, Garoozis, destroy Yuge's Dragon!" Joey yelled. Yugi just smirked as he activated his Negate Attack card. "Dang it!" Joey yelled.

Yugi smirked as he drew a card. "My turn!" he said calmly. He looked and saw just what he needed, but first. "I activate Dark Hole!" Yugi said as he played it from his hand. After all monsters were destroyed, Yugi then smirked and said,"Now I play, Monster Reborn!" He could see Joey gulp as he brought back the Black Skull Dragon. "I also play a monster in face down defense and end my turn, your up Joey," Yugi said happily.

Joey sighed. The one card that could have saved him, failed him thanks to Yugi's Dark Hole and Negate Attack cards. Joey sighed and drew another card...only to look in shock at what he drew. "Yes!" He yelled quietly while Yugi looked out the window. "I lie one card face down and summon Giltia D. Knight in defense position," Joey said. Yugi nodded and drew a card before looking at the field and thinking of what Joey is trying to do.

"I attack Giltia with Black Skull Dragon!" Yugi yelled. Right before it was destroyed, Joey yelled,"Activate trap!" Yugi heard this and saw that Joey had played Graverobber. "Heh Yuge, now I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Time Wizard," Joey told him. Yugi just sighed before ending his turn. Joey then drew and saw that he had drew a Baby Dragon card.

"I now play Baby Dragon and then activate my Time Wizard's effect once again," Joey said. Once again they did the coin flips and somehow, Joey won again and made Black Skull Dragon weak again, but also turned his Baby Dragon into a Thousand Dragon. "Now, attack Thousand Dragon!" Joey yelled. Yugi looked at him and then down at his face down before shrugging and letting himself lose. Joey smirked as he yelled,"I did it! I beat Yuge!"

Yugi shrugged and was about to say something when he felt something appear on his lap. He looked down at it and saw that it said journal. He looked up at Joey and saw that he was frozen. "Okay this is weird as hell," Yugi said as he opened the journal and looked at it. "What the hell? Yugi: Life is a Game. First boss: Seto Kaiba. I need to read this," Yugi mumbled.

_Seto Kaiba_  
_Deck:Blue-Eyes_  
_Strength: 4/10_  
_Strategy: He starts out by taunting the player by playing weak cards, but after a few turns, he brings out his Blue-Eyes. Best thing to do, gather the Exodia pieces or switch out with Yami to figure out what to do_  
_Experience:500_  
_LvL:5_

"Did this thing really just tell me how to beat Kaiba? But the ways it's telling me...It's what I did the first time, this time...I will do it by myself!" Yugi yelled. Suddenly out of nowhere, Yugi heard a familiar voice.

**Silver Trophy: Adventure Begins!**  
**Items Unlocked: Boss Guide**  
**New Card Unlocked: Right Arm of the Forbidden One**

"Wait...Tsukune?" Yugi asked while looking up at the sky. Suddenly the card the voice mentioned appeared in front of Yugi, who grabbed it and looked at it. Then Tsukune appeared in front of him drinking some sake. Tsukune smiled when he saw Yugi.

"Yugi! What's up!" he yelled happily. Yugi just looked at him in disbelief before sighing and grabbing his newspaper. Next thing Tsukune knew, he was lying on the ground nursing a lump on his head. "Ow..." Tsukune moaned.

"What the hell is all of this?" Yugi asked him. Tsukune just looked at him and smirked. "Well I was going to originally start this after your duel with Kaiba, but I decided against it after watching change Joey by teaching him how to be a better duelist earlier on than in your first run. So I'll summarize this as easily as I can. Your life is a video game now Yugi and your the main character so just role with it and have fun for now," Tsukune told him while drinking sake again.

Yugi just nodded before thinking of something. "Wait what if I lose an important duel like Pegasus or Yami Marik?" he asked. Tsukune just shrugged and disappeared. Yugi growled before seeing a note on the ground where he was sitting. It said,_"The game will start from the beginning. So don't lose," love Your Bestest Friend Forever Tsukune._ Yugi sighed as he sat back down and the world unpaused around him. "Woah Yuge I feel weird," Joey said.

Yugi just smirked and said,"Well everybody feels like that after winning their first duel." Joey just nodded and went back to cheering while Yugi sighed and looked down at the floor, thinking about his new life.

AN I'm sorry that only a little bit of the game was shown in this chapter, but the next chapter will have more of it so don't worry. I hope you all like this.


	3. Seto Has Blue-Eyes

AN The third chapter of my Yugioh fic. I hope you love this chapter or like it, as long as you don't hate it I'll be happy.  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and I never will!  
Yugi: I know you won't, you're not boss enough to  
Tsukune: Why you little-!

_Chapter 3: Seto Has Blue-Eyes_

Yugi smirked as he walked into school with Joey, Tristian, and Tea. After, entering the class he was stopped by a furious feminine voice. "Yugi, how dare you do this to me!" Yugi heard. He smiled as he turned around and saw...a female Bakura! Joey, Tristian, and Tea were shocked to see their friend like this.

"I'm sorry Bakura, but it had to be done, to save the world," Yugi said while taking a pose before dodging a punch from Bakura.

"Wait wait wait, Yugi, you turned Bakura into a girl?" Yugi nodded,"How?" Yugi smiled as he sat down at his desk and opened his mouth to begin.

_Flashback_

Yugi sighed as he walked through the mall. The day before he had found out that his life was a video game now and now he was thinking about how he could change it from how it was his first go around. After he continued walking through the mall, he stopped at a bench and sat down at it. He then pulled out his video game journal and started looking through it. "Lets see...achievements...trophies...avatars? Weird, anyway...cards...boss guide? Interesting...," Yugi was about to look through it when he looked up and saw Bakura looking around frantically.

Yugi narrowed his eyes as he stood up and put his journal into the bag he had with him and followed Bakura as he walked away. After about 15 minutes of stalking him, Yugi saw Bakura finally stop and a flash of light appear. "Great Yami Bakura, now what?" Yugi mumbled to himself before having a look of realization as he quickly pulled his journal out and started flipping through it. Sadly all the bosses were just the ones he went against as Yami Yugi in the first go around so this wasn't in here, but thankfully he saw something in the characters section on Bakura's page.

_Ryou Bakura_  
_Description: One of Yugi's closest friends, but sadly he hosts the most dangerous spirit that Yugi and his friends have seen thanks to wearing the Millenium Ring. You are unable to change his fate of being nothing but a host for this spirit until the Ceremonial Duel unless you activate his alternate form. Would you like to activate it?" Yes or No?"_

_"Of course I would activate it! I don't want to deal with that shit again. It was terrible the first time!"_ Yugi thought as he clicked yes. Suddenly Yami Bakura collapsed to the ground yelling in pain before changing back to normal Bakura. After Bakura calmed down, Yugi walked over to him and bent down to make sure he was alright, only to get a big shock.

**Gold Trophy: Defeating Antagonist early (Defeat Yami Bakura without losing any life points)**  
**Alternate Forms Unlocked and Activated: Fem Bakura**  
**Key Item Obtained: Millenium Ring**  
**New Card Unlocked: Left Arm of the Forbidden One**

Yugi gulped at this, wondering exactly what Bakura will do to him after she wakes up. He was wondering, until someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around and saw Tsukune smirking at him. "Well well Yugi, I have a deal for you. You give me that Millenium Ring and I will give you the knowledge of "coffee"," Tsukune told him. Yugi was about to decline, but then remembered that his life was now a video game.

_"Besides, "coffee" might be a code word for some secret cheat in this,"_ Yugi thought to himself for a second before nodding and handing Tsukune the ring. Tsukune pulled out his pocket and dropped the ring into it. He then slowly turned back around to Yugi with a smile on his face.

Yugi was amazed at what he heard for the next few hours

_Flashback end now_

Yugi finished his story and looked at his friends. "I know you guys don't believe me, but look at Bakura, **she's** a **girl** now," Yugi said before smiling at a glaring Bakura. She clenched her fists and was ready to attack before Joey did the worse thing ever, he cock blocked her.

"Okay I believe you Yuge," he said and smiled only to look at Yugi in confusion because he was looking at him with a scared expression. "What?" Joey asked him.

"You did the worse thing ever Joey, you cock blocked someone," Yugi said as he backed away to watch the carnage from a safe distance only to be confused as Bakura came in his direction. "Wait, why are you coming at me?" Yugi asked her.

"Because I already want to kill you! And with this much power, it will be even better!" she yelled before tackling him. Everyone in the classroom looked away while Bakura tried to kill him.

**Silver Trophy: Surviving Certain Death (Go to the brink and back of life)**  
**Abilities Obtained:Defense increased by 20%**  
**New Card Unlocked: Exodia the Forbidden One**  
**Level Up! **Yugi: lvl 55

Yugi lied on the ground in pain before pulling out his Mystical Elf card and journal. He then put the card in the book and a small version of the Mystical Elf appeared chanting a spell. When she finished and vanished, Yugi stood up good as new and walked over to the now tired as hell Bakura. "So Bakura, have you calmed down now?" Yugi asked her. She glared at him and was about to punch him again, but just waved her hand and sat down.

"I'm still f*cking pissed at you, but I guess if your story is true, you were just doing it to help other people, but I better know you are finding out a way to turn me to normal," Bakura said as she lifted him into the air. He just gave her the look and she dropped him and went to the back row. Yugi just looked over at his shell shocked friends and said,"You okay bro?" They just nodded before following him.

Yugi sat down and started ignoring everyone else's conversations until he noticed Kaiba walk in. That's when he smirked and knew it was time for some serious trolling. "So guys I wanted to let you guys know that my gramps has an ultimate rare Duel Monsters card at his shop," Yugi said just loud enough for Kaiba to hear. Kaiba looked over in their direction in shock.

_"Maybe it's the one I've been searching for,"_ he thought. He was about to approach them, but stopped when he heard,"Hopefully no arrogant rich kid will come over and look," this caused his eyes to twitch and then he went back to his seat and sat down.

Yugi looked back at him and thought to himself_,"Step 1 done."_ Yugi then pulled out some pocky from his pocket and started munching on it.

_Later that Day_

Yugi and his friends were looking at Solomon's Blue-Eyes White Dragon when Kaiba walked in holding a suitcase. "Such a small place..." he mumbled before looking over and seeing the Blue-Eyes. He smiled as he ran over to it and looked at it closer, Solomon to shocked to move his card.

After a few seconds, Kaiba opened his suitcase and showed hundreds of Duel Monsters cards shocking everyone except Yugi who already lived through this once. He rolled his eyes and thought,_"Blah blah blah, I'll give you any card you want for that card, blah blah blah card is very important to me blah blah blah how aboout money blah blah blah finally it's over. Tomorrow, Kaiba our duel is almost here."_

After telling his friends goodbye a few hours later, Yugi was walking up his stairs before he realized something. "Atem is being very quiet..." he mumbled before entering his mind. He looked into his mind and saw that it was still a kid's room. "Hell no. Not this again. I am not no f*cking 5 year old," Yugi complained as he shook his head and flicked his fingers. Suddenly his whole room was changed to looking like the inside of a mansion. He smirked before leaving and was about to enter Atem's room when he heard...

**Bronze Trophy: Growing Up! (Changing Mind room)**  
**Abilities Obtained: Extra life**  
**Level Up! **Yugi: lvl 60

Yugi sighed and then went over to Atem's door again. After opening it, he walked in and saw the normal stairs leading to nowhere. "*sigh* Come out!" Yugi yelled. Atem then appeared in front of him with a strange look that Yugi couldn't place.

"So do you remember anything from the first go around or not...noob?" Yugi said. Atem was about to say no until he heard the noob part. That literally pissed Atem off so much that all his memories from their first go around came back. Atem glared at him and the Eye of Anubis appeared on his head.

"I'm no noob, I'm so boss that you will never reach my level. I am the True King of Games!" Atem yelled while being surrounded in darkness. Yugi just smirked before walking up to him.

"Really now? We shall find out Atem, but not now, I need to duel Kaiba tomorrow. And I also need you to teach me how to use shadow magic considering our enemies use it," Yugi explained. Atem just nodded dumbly before Yugi left. 

After Yugi regained control of his body, he smirked already having plans for future events. He then took a shower and went to sleep.

_Next Day_

The next day, Yugi entered his class and saw Bakura sitting there brooding. He smiled and walked over to her. "Hey there Bakura," he said only to dodge a punch. "Woah girl, don't damage me," he said jokingly. She just glared at him before going back to brooding. Yugi just sighed and sat down. He knew that he was going to change things for the better, but he might have lost a friend doing it.

"No I will win Bakura back!" he whispered as he looked at her. Bakura looked at him, but then looked away with a blush. Yugi was kind of shocked, but smirked as he finally got what was really wrong with her.

_"Oh yes, I get it Bakura,"_ he thought as he leaned back in his seat and slept through the rest of his classes. After finally waking up, courtesy of Joey shaking him around and then getting punched in the face by said sleeper. Yugi and his friends walk back to his game shop only to see a limo. Yugi inwardly smirked at this before forming a confused face. The guy near the limo just turned around and looked at Yugi. "Ah there you are Mr. Muto. Your grandpa is currently at our corporation and isn't looking so good. Maybe you should come with us," he said. Yugi instantly got in with his friends and they were driven to Kaiba Corp.

After a few minutes, they arrived and Yugi ran inside. He looked around and saw Solomon lying there in pain. He ran over to him and held him in his arms. "Grandpa what happened to you?!" Yugi asked even though he already knew.

"That Kaiba kid...he challenged...me to a...duel and I...wanted to teach...him the Heart...of the cards...I lost though...Yugi you need to beat him...please," Solomon said before passing out. Yugi then looked up and saw Kaiba standing there like last time.

"Hmph he was weak Yugi, but thanks to my victory, I got this," Kaiba said holding Solomon's Blue Eyes card. He then ripped it, shocking everyone except Yugi who just glared. Yugi grabbed his deck and pointed his finger at Kaiba. "Lets duel Kaiba!" Yugi yelled before running up to him.

Kaiba just smirked before walking into the dueling room. Yugi was about to follow before Tea's voice stopped him. "Wait Yugi! What do we do with your grandpa?!" Tea yelled up to him. Yugi sighed before walking back down to them.

"Please take him to the hospital. I have to handle a noob," Yugi told her before turning around. Before he could take a step, she stopped him again making him growl inwardly.

"Okay, but first everyone put your hands in," Tea said while Yugi sighed and did so. He blocked out her explanation for why she was doing this and everything, but he was kind of shocked when he heard.

**Heart Link: Tea - 6/10**  
**Heart Link: Joey - 6/10**  
**Heart Link: Tristian - 5/10**  
**Bronze Trophy: Friendship (Make the Friendship circle with friends)**  
**Card Obtained: Unity**

Yugi grabbed the card and looked at it. It had him, Tea, Joey, Tristian, and Duke in the same position they were just in. He read it and smiled. He looked at the sky and mouthed, 'Thanks Tsukune'

_With Tsukune_

He was drinking some sake and watching all of this when he saw this. He just smirked and said,"You're welcome Yugi, now go and kick Kaiba's ass. This is the only time it's actually easy." Tsukune then looked over at other screens and laughed. "Wow, whoever writes this Naruto stuff is great," he said.

_Back with Yugi_

Yugi put the card in his deck and said good bye to his friends before running up the stairs and entering the room with Kaiba. He looked over at the dueling arena and sighed. Man how he missed the duel disks already. "So what do you think Yugi?" Kaiba asked him. Yugi just sighed and looked up at him as he stood on the platform that will rise him upwards.

"Let me tell you this Kaiba. All I care about is pwning a noob and just to let you know...dueling arenas? That is stupid since you can only duel in one place. Now a duel disk, that would really be something awesome," Yugi told him before placing his deck down on the screen and looked at Kaiba. Kaiba smirks as he they both start drawing cards.

_Yugi:2000_  
_Kaiba:2000_

Kaiba smiles and says,"I play Hitotsu-Me Giant in attack position and end my turn." Kaiba expected Yugi to be shocked, but he just smirked as he drew a card and then said,"You'll be shocked at what I got! I play Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Kaiba took a step back in shock.

"How did you get a Red-Eyes?!" he yelled, but Yugi just shrugged at him and replied,"I don't have time to explain myself to a noob." Kaiba growled at him before realizing what was about to happen. Yugi smirked before ordering his dragon to destroy the giant.

_Yugi:2000_  
_Kaiba:800_

Yugi noticed Mokuba run in after this happened and faintly heard him call out 'Big Brother!' Kaiba glared at Yugi as he drew another card. He sighed and put it in defense position. _"I bet it's that stupid clown again, thankfully that spell card can't make it stronger than my dragon," _Yugi thought before drawing a card. Yugi smiled as he looked at Kaiba.

"I summon my Summoned Skull and then I play Polymerization to Fusion summon the might Black Skull Dragon!" Yugi yelled shocking Kaiba even more. "Now destroy his face down card!" Yugi yelled. Black Skull Dragon shot a fireball at the facedown card, destroying it. "And now I play a facedown card."

Kaiba growled before drawing his next card and smirking. "Now Yugi, I bet this next card will shock you. I summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba yelled as the Blue Eyes appeared on the field. He then played his spell card, Burst Destruction. It lets the player destroy one monster on their opponent's side of the field as long as they have a Blue-Eyes White Dragon on their side of the field. Kaiba smirked before ending his turn. Yugi just shrugged and drew his next card.

"Buster Blader...hm...no not now," he mumbled before looking at another card. "I play a card in defense and end my turn," Yugi said. Kaiba just smirked and drew.

"Yugi I can tell that you're having trouble with just one Blue-Eyes...so how about two!" Kaiba yelled as he summoned a second one. Yugi just kept a stone face and waited. "Now destroy his defense position monster Blue-Eyes!" Kaiba yelled. Yugi watched as his defense monster was destroyed and then he drew a card.

"I now play Card Destruction! Yugi yelled. Kaiba groaned as he put his entire hand of 2 cards into the graveyard and drew two new ones. He smirked when he saw one of them he smirked. Yugi emptied his hand, apologizing to his Buster Blader silently and drew 4 new cards. When he saw one of his new cards, he smirked and said. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Buster Blader and now I play a card that I have a feeling you don't know about, Dark Magician Girl!"

"Wait?! Dark Magician Girl?! That card doesn't exist!" Kaiba yelled. Yugi just smirked as he played his next card.

"Then you'll be shocked by my next card. I play my other Polymerization and fuse my Buster Blader and my Dark Magician Girl to summon Dark Paladin Girl!" Yugi yelled while pressing a button on a bracelet he was wearing. It was a present from Tsukune he got on the same day he turned Bakura into a girl. A card creator. It lets him make one new card every important duel.

_Dark Paladin Girl_  
_Attack:2400 Defense:2000_  
"So what, that pathetic card is nothing compared to my two Blue-Eyes!" Kaiba yelled only to be confused by Yugi's cocky attitude.

"Its effect is all it needs to win. For every Dark Magician in the graveyard and every Dragon-type monster on the field or graveyard it gains 500 Attack points. Last I counted you have Two Blue-Eyes White Dragon on your side of the field and I have a Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Black Skull Dragon in my graveyard. So 4 times 500 is 2000 attack points!" Yugi yelled as Dark Paladin Girl's attack points raised by 2000.

"4400 Attack Points! Not possible!" Kaiba yelled in shock as he back away in shock. Yugi smirked as he slammed his hands on the screen.

"Now! Dark Paladin Girl take out his Blue-Eyes White Dragons!" Dark Paladin Girl cut through both his dragons and then shot a wave of dark magic at them. The dragons were destroyed and Kaiba's life points fell to zero.

"No!" Kaiba yelled as he fell to the floor on his platform. "How is this possible?!" Kaiba yelled again. Yugi looked at him and, with the Eye of Anubis on his forehead, put out his hand. Suddenly Kaiba fell unconscious after he felt uncontrollable pain go throughout his mind. Yugi almost collapsed after doing the mind crush.

"Man, I don't know how Atem did it. Mind Crushes take up a lot of power," he mumbled as he held his head. He gathered his cards and put them in his card pouch on his belt.

AN And that ends this chapter. I hoped you liked it. Also about all of the achievements, there won't be that many in every chapter unless I make a really, really long chapter.

AN Also the coffee joke, if you ever read any of RebukeX7's fanfics then you would get the coffee joke. He has given me permission to use it as long as I put an AN at the end of each chapter saying where it's from. So...  
I don't own RebukeX7's coffee joke.

Read and Review please!


	4. Glitch! Yami Bakura is Back!

AN New chapter!  
I don't own Yugioh

Chapter 4: Glitch! Yami Bakura is Back!

Yugi sighed as he walked out of the room and out of the building. "That duel was too easy," Yugi mumbled to himself when suddenly Joey ran in. "Yuge! I'm here to cheer you...on?" Joey stopped as he noticed Mokuba next to Kaiba who was unconscious and Yugi standing in front of him with a confident and victorious look on his face. Joey stood shocked at this. Yugi had already defeated Kaiba. Joey wasn't even gone 3 minutes! "Yuge! You already won?!" Joey asked him. Yugi nodded and walked past him while thinking to himself. Suddenly he stopped as he noticed time around him freeze. Then he heard:

**Silver Trophy:Defeating the Champ (Beat Kaiba in under 3 minutes)**  
**New Card Unlocked:Blue-Eyes White Dragon**

Yugi just smiled as he grabbed a hold of his new card. "Well this will surely surprise Kaiba in the future," Yugi mumbled to himself as time went back to normal and Joey ran after him to catch up. "So Yuge, what did you do to Kaiba in there. He was on the ground, unconscious?" Joey asked Yugi who sighed and didn't know if he should explain to Joey or not. Finally, after some serious thinking, Yugi decided on it.

"Joey I need to tell you something very important. Something that I don't want you to tell the others just yet. Will you promise not to tell this secret?" Yugi asked him as he stared intensely at Joey. Joey gulped nervously and nodded his head. "This Millenium Puzzle that I'm wearing well, it holds the spirit of a pharaoh from ancient Egypt. Back during his time they played a game called the Shadow Games using monsters that look similar to Duel Monsters. The reason for this is because Pegasus went there years ago and, after discovering the ruins of the place, became interested in it. Now the only difference between Duel Monsters and the Shadow Games is that they used real monsters from a place called the Shadow Realm. Well the pharaoh, whose name is Atem and who ironically enough looks very similar to me, the shy little squirt at school the bullies pick on, sealed away 7 millenium items to save the world from a great evil that attacked Egypt back then. At times, I can summon Atem to take over my body or I can use some powers that he teaches me. Joey I know this is hard to believe, but you are my closest friend, heck my best friend, and the only one I can trust with this secret at this moment of time. So please believe me," Yugi finished explaining.

Joey's head was spinning from all this information, but he knew one thing. His friend, Yugi, would not lie to him about anything. Joey smiled at Yugi before bringing his arm up in front of both of them. Yugi wondered what he was doing before recognizing this action as something Joey usually did with his male friends in the first go around. Yugi smiled as he grabbed Joey's hand in a similar fashion. "Yuge, I believe anything you tell me because I know that you would never lie to me about anything. Whenever you need, I will be there. If you need me to fight for you, I'll do it. You can count on me to keep this secret of yours until I die if I have to!" Joey said with a smirk.

"Ah this is so beautiful! True friends! Joey man, you've earned my respects!" Tsukune said as he appeared in front of them, shocking both of them to death as they weren't expecting. They both sweatdropped though as they noticed Tsukune was crying and boohooing and blowing his nose. Yugi pulled out his newspaper, making Joey take a step back in fear, and walked over to Tsukune. Suddenly, Tsukune was on the ground groaning in pain.

"Ow! Why do you keep doing this to me! I'm changing your life for the better! I'm your new bestest friend!" Tsukune whined like a five year as he jumped back up and glared at Yugi. Joey stared at the guy with a confused expression on his face. "Um Yuge who's this guy?" Joey asked as he walked over to the two guys. Tsukune stopped whinning and looked over at Joey with a smile on his face. His clothes changed to a business suit in like five seconds and he stuck out his hand.

"Hello Joey, I am Tsukune and I am the one who has given Yugi incredible new power and made his life better!" Tsukune said happily while Yugi groaned and lied his head on his hand. Why did this guy have to be so annoying. To Yugi's amazement, Joey shook Tsukune's hand with a big smile on his face. "Well I don't completely get everything that's going on, but if you're helping my best friend then I'm more than happy to meet you," Joey said causing Tsukune to smirk.

"Well Joey since you accept me helping Yugi and since I was so moved by your act of friendship, I will allow you not to be affected when the game makes time freeze and this next gift will be for you two. Bye guys!" Tsukune told them as he vanished into thin air. Suddenly they heard his voice.

**New Card Unlocked:Yu-Jo Friendship (I changed it for you Yugi. Instead of Atem on the cover its you)**  
**Heart Link: Joey - 10/10! You two now have a greater bond and can communicate mentally from within a mile radius**

"Woah. Yuge this card has-Yes I know Joey...we're on here and this card's effect...I think I like it. Joey this card will help us in duels in the future, please put it in your deck," Yugi asked him. Joey looked back at the card before taking his deck out of his card holder on his belt and placing the card in it. Joey smiled as he had a good feeling that this deck will be useful in the future. Yugi smirked back as he saw the look on his face when he suddenly remembered that his grandpa was at the hospital.

"Crap Joey! I forgot about my grandpa lets go!" Yugi yelled as he ran out of Kaiba corp building with Joey behind him. Yugi and Joey continued running until they reached the hospital. Yugi ran quicker until he finally reached the room. "Grandpa!" Yugi yelled as he entered the room. He looked around and saw that Tea, Tristian, and Bakura, who was there for some reason.

"How's Grandpa?" Yugi asked the three of them. Tea looked at him sadly and said,"His body's not doing too good. Whatever Kaiba did to him...it was pretty bad. I'm sorry Yugi." Yugi looked at the ground to hide his confused face. The first time around, Kaiba didn't do too much damage to his grandpa. If he remembered correctly, his grandpa was just overwhelmed by the holograms. Bakura looked at him sadly and, even though Yugi was the reason Bakura was no longer male, she still felt sorry for him.

Bakura walked over to Yugi and pulled him into a hug. Yugi sighed as he felt comforted by the hug until time froze. Joey noticed as well shocking him. "Yuge, what's going on?" Joey asked him as he helped Yugi get free of Bakura's hug. Suddenly they heard,

_Glitch! Glitch! Glitch!_

"Wait a glitch! Tsukune!" Yugi yelled up to the sky.

_With Tsukune_

"Mercy-chan! Quick! Check the game's systems. Something is happening, I need to go check with someone about how to keep the game running properly since I'm still somewhat new at this. Be careful and please don't kill any of the people!" Tsukune yelled as he quickly vanished. Mercuria sighed as she quickly started pressing buttons and looking at things when she saw a silhouette of a figure on the screen.

"What? How?" she questioned in shock.

_Back with Joey and Yugi_

Suddenly a pillar of energy surrounded Bakura causing Yugi to jump back and Joey to fall to the ground in shock. After a few seconds, the pillar vanished and there stood Yami Bakura...well a female version of Yami Bakura. Her hair was spread out and spikier like normal, her muscles were slightly bigger showing the increase in strength, her bust increased slightly. "Hmph. Yugi...you thought you could get rid of me?" Yami Bakura asked Yugi in a voice that screamed 'You little failure'.

"Wait...Yami Bakura, but I killed you! How are you back and how do you know me, you haven't shown yourself to me and my friends yet to know me as well as it sounds like you do," Yugi asked him. Yami Bakura smirked as she walked up to the slightly frightened Yugi, but he remembered that things were different. He was the main character now, and he wasn't going to let some petty thief he defeated by himself the first time kill him now.

Yugi quickly shot out his arm and performed a mind crush while apologizing to Bakura beforehand. Yami Bakura stopped before laughing,"You really think a tiny mind crush can defeat me Yugi? Or is it Yugi-kun now that I'm a girl because of you?" Yami Bakura said with a chuckle. Yugi started panting still not used to this. He quickly brought both hands up and performed another mind crush on Yami Bakura, this one actually made her take a step back, but she stayed standing.

"Yugi, you're just not strong enough to stop me right now. This game or whatever it is we're in now, couldn't defeat me. You obviously can't defeat me and the Pharaoh is the only one who has an ounce of luck of defeating me," Yami Bakura said with a smirk. That struck a nerve with Yugi as he began to realize what Tsukune told him days ago were true. Yugi forced himself to stay standing and released the strongest Mind Crush he could at Yami Bakura.

At first nothing happened, but she then screamed and fell to the ground in pain. "What?! How did you?!" she forced out while holding her head in agony. "I don't give up and I will prove that Atem is not stronger than me!" Yugi yelled as he finally collapsed onto the ground facefirst. Yami Bakura growled before her head eased up. She got back up and walked over to Yugi. She was about to grab him when she heard running, reminding her that Joey was still there.

"Bakura! I don't know what's wrong with you, but I won't let you hurt Yuge!" Joey yelled as he tried to punch her. Yami Bakura growled as she charged her fist with shadow power and punched Joey in the stomach, knocking him out instantly. She growled before walking back over to Yugi. She bent down and grabbed him by the collar. "Wake back up!" Yami Bakura yelled as she smacked him a couple of times across the face until he woke up.

"Huh...Ah!" Yugi yelled as he tried to get free, but his body was too weak at the moment. "Listen at first I was pissed at you for killing me off, but after thinking about it...I was impressed by how you did it. Also the reason why I'm so familiar with you is because I regained my memories of the first go around while glitching my way back to life in this game. I remember how you defeated me back then and if what this game is telling me is true then you also defeated the Pharaoh. You're strong already Yugi. Now normally I would steal that little puzzle around your neck, but I'll let you go free this time. The next time you're going to have to face me in a Shadow Duel to get rid of me and not trust on this game to protect you. Also, here's a present for actually making me succumb to a mind crush for a few seconds," Yami Bakura explained before kissing Yugi. Yugi's eyes widened at this.

After a minute, she let go of him and let Bakura take control which automatically froze her again. Yugi stared there in shock. Tsukune and Mercuria appeared in front of Yugi who looked up at them with a confused face before jumping up and getting in Tsukune's face. "What the hell happened, I thought I killed her. How is she back?!" Yugi questioned, but Tsukune put his hand up and looked at Yugi seriously. "That I don't know. Truth is I'm still new at making universes games so I get help from the master of it every now and then. I went and asked him about it and he said that if the person the game itself killed off has a special kind of power, they can glitch the game long enough to sneak back in. I guess that's what Yami Bakura did," Tsukune explained.

"But but...no!" Yugi yelled as he grabbed his head and yelled in anger. Tsukune walked over to him and patted his back. "I'm sorry Yugi, but since you survived her, I'll give you a special reward. Don't worry, I'll try and fix the system to get rid of her again until then just survive," Tsukune explained as he walked back over to Mercuria and the two disappeared.

Yugi sighed as he waited until he heard.

**Special Trophy:Surviving the Glitch (Survive Yami Bakura coming back from a Glitch)**  
**Gold Trophy:Kiss of the Demon (Get kissed by Female Yami Bakura)**  
**Level Up!: **Yugi Lvl 65

Yugi felt his body heal, probably from the level up, but he was still concerned about Yami Bakura. He sighed before walking over to Joey to check on him. "Yami Bakura...you will die," Yugi mumbled as he continued walking over to Joey.

AN Well this was originally going to be a chapter introducing Pegasus, but I decided...it would be more fun to bring back Yami Bakura and since Bakura's now female...that means Yami Bakura is too! Okay so Female Yami Bakura is in the harem as well. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Tell me what you would like to see next chapter.

I don't own Yugioh  
Just wanted to say it one more time.


End file.
